My Sweet Music
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: I am Dianna Star and I live in a small town and work on a ranch. Pretty much a normal life right? Well that all change when I found a little robot when I was throwing away trash.
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I just finish off with work and I started my walk home. I live in a small town call Stone Valley. It not bad really just a nice place where travelers mainly stop by to rest or get a bite to eat. I work on a small ranch where you're taught how to live on a ranch. At time we saddle up some horses and we take some visitors up the mountain along with visiting Stone Lake.

Today was a slow one and our boss told us that we could go home early after grooming or feeding the horses. I live in a small apartment and it wasn't much to say the least but it was home to me. It was still early so I clean a bit around the apartment but there wasn't much to be clean. I always kept the place clean as I was rarely around here.

I took the thrash out but when I throw into the dumpster I hear something. I never hear anything of it and I was a bit nervous but I was more curious than anything else. I look to the side as I hear the noise coming from and I gasp.

There staring at me with bright blue eyes is a robot. It stare at me with fear and curious while I stare at it with wonder. Where did it come from? I look over the robot and I saw that it was a shiny pure black with a slight dark green. I saw it crawl towards me a little as it looks up to me and I kneel to it level.

It stares at me as it gotten closer to me and I reach my hand out to it in a greeting. It stares at my hand before it grabs it. It hold my wrist but something seems to catch its attention as it brings my wrist closer to its face. I watch as it bring my wrist to its side of it head. I guess she was listening to the little pulse in my wrist.

It pulls away in wonder as it seems to be talking in little clicks. I shiver slightly it trace it little fingers on my barely seen veins on my wrist. It follows the vein before it wasn't seen no more in my tan skin. It look disappointed as it let go. I chuckle a bit as it look like it was pouting.

I smile as I reach my hand to it head and I rub my fingers on its head. I chuckle as it was purring like a cat. It lends more into my touch. "Who are you little one and where did you come from," I ask.

It didn't answer as it only purrs. I retreat my hand back from the little robot and it whine. It crawls to me more before it grabs my hand and set it on its head. I smile as it whines again. "Are you alone," I ask.

It only looks at me with only wide eyes. "Hmm I'm going to take that as a yes," I said. I gentle pick the robot up and it click more but it sound more like a giggle.

I shiver as a cold breeze blow by. "It getting cold soon so it better that I take you inside," I said.

It only shiver as curl up against my chest and I notice that it had it head over my heart. I wrap my jacket around it before sneaking up to my apartment and luckily having no one to notice me. I open my apartment door before closing behind me and I walk towards my bedroom where it was the warmest out of the apartment.

I set the robot on the bed and I chuckle as I watch seem to make some sort of nest out of my blankets. Change my clothes into black shorts and very large white t-shirt. I get on my bed before I sat cross leg and I smile as the robot crawl to my legs. I watch in amusement as the robot got comfortable. I rub my hand on it chest and it giggle.

"I wonder if you have a gender or a name as I can't be calling you robot or it," I said in wonder.

I look closely at this robot as I look at every detail that were shown. I saw more curves and I'm thinking of a girl. "Are you a girl," I ask.

It looks up to me with a smile. "So I will take that as a yes then," I laugh.

So the now she was playing with my hand. "Now what on Earth should I name you though," I ask.

She didn't answer. I sigh before the room was just too quiet for my taste. I grab the remote for my boom box that sat proudly on my dresser. It turns on before the song; When We Stand Together by Nickelback fills the room. "Oh I love this song," I said.

I beat my head to the song and I look down as I laugh. She was clicking like mad as she claps along with the music. She was jumping around in joy and I could have sworn that she was singing along with the music. "You really like music," I said with smile.

She clicks as she nods her head. "Hmm… Why not I name you Music," I ask.

She looks at me and she click a few times before she claps her hands. "Music it is then," I laugh. For the rest of the day, Music and I enjoy listening to music.

It was night-time before my stomach mumble in hungry. I laugh as she looks at me with confusion before she lends her head on my stomach. "It means that I'm hungry," I said, "I wonder if you get hungry too?"

I hear another mumble and I watch as Music set a hand on her stomach. I laugh. "I guess that answer my question" I laugh. Music soon follows in my laughter.

I didn't know what to feed Music but I found her some gas and she drank it all in a second. She cries for more and I had feed her three more bottle of gas before Music burp in showing that she was full. A ate a sandwich before I went to bed with Music in my arms.

I curl up under the blanket with Music curl up against my chest while she sucks on her thumb. I smile as I gentle rub her head while she purrs in her sleep. I gave a big yawn and I give a small kiss on Music's head before I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Music pinching my nose. I chuckle before I gave a blow from my mouth and she giggles as she close my mouth with both of her hands. I pick her up into the air as she giggle. "So what are you going to do now missy?" I tease.

She giggles as I toss her up gentle up the air. I laugh as she reaches her arms out like she was flying. I caught her when I hear my phone rang. I sit up and I ignore Music as she whine as I stop playing with her. I pick up my phone. "Hello" I answer.

"Hey Dianna good morning," my boss June said.

"Oh good morning June how is your morning?" I ask.

"I'm good honey I was just calling you that we won't have any visitors today but Mike, Kate and I will handle the ranch so you stay home and relax," she said.

I sigh at this. It was good to stay home and stay with my Music but at the same time I wanted to work. June the boss and she make the decisions. "Alright June you're the boss," I said.

"Enjoy your day off Dianna as you deserve it from working hard," June said.

"Alright thanks June" I said.

"Have a nice day, honey" June said, "bye".

"Bye," I said before I hang up.

I huff as my bangs fly up before dropping back into place. I look down to Music who was looking up to me. "Well it seems that you got me for the day," I said with smile. She smiles as she plays with my hair.

I feed her some gas again but I notice that I had to get some more gas along with some food. "it look like I have to head to the store," I mumble as Music burp, "though I can't leave you behind either."

I left Music in the bedroom with the beat box on and she play along with the music. I took a quick shower and rub a towel around my body while I use another to dry my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and I stare at my bright green to my black hair that was darker because it was wet. I look at my skin and saw the bruises and scars from honest work on the ranch.

I felt that back of my hand was rough and the front was soft. My daddy always told me that I'm tough and rough but I will always be soft and kind. My daddy is always a kind and honest man. I love him very much as he taught me many things and made me who I am today. He wasn't around much as he was in the military but I didn't mind as I saw my daddy as a hero.

I can't say much for my mama. I always wonder what my daddy saw in mama as she was nothing but rude and mean. she always want her way and only her way. Always trying me to be the prefect daughter and having daddy be the prefect man.

Daddy told me one day was before mama use to be kind and sweet. I didn't understand but he told me that he love her than anything in the world. He told me when I was only 4 that mama got sad and angry one day. He never understood as mama never told him or explains. He told me that she change and the love seem to dim as the day go by.

A year later I had a sister name Amy and she only became a spoil brat. Mama love her though as Amy became the daughter that Mama wanted. I didn't want to be that girl and I stay who I am. Mama and I will get into some fights because of that and it will lend me into storming out of the house and not coming back till late night.

Once I was old enough I move out of that house and came out here to Stone Valley. Daddy had help me with packing and moving to my new home and he told me that he will visit me any chance he got. He kept his promise and I became happy with my life.

I now have Music that will probably be my adoptive daughter now. My life got better of have a child in my life. It means that I could be a better mother to Music then my mama had been to me. I put on my clothes before leaving the bathroom.

I smile as Music click around and jump along with the music. I chuckle at her before I grab a few blankets. "Come here sweetie," I said.

She crawls over to me and I wrap her around in the blanket before I wrap another blanket over my shoulder and across my chest and back to my hip. I set Music in the makeshift baby pouch and she struggle to get out of the blanket. "No Music you must stay put ok," I said in a voice that make my point across.

She only stares at me before she got comfortable. I grab my wallet, phone and keys before I walk out of the apartment to my rarely use truck before driving to the market. Everything went well as Music was asleep as I walk around the store getting the stuff I needed. It was early morning so not as much people were there in the market.

After getting the stuff I needed, I pay them before going back home. Everything went good for Music's first day to the store. Music pretty much slept but snaps awake when I put on some soft music to help pass the time in putting everything away.

I made a sandwich while I watch Music play with the toys that I had bought for her. I smile as Music giggle as she play.

Later that night I gave Music a bath and she enjoy it as she will splash around and she love getting me wet from her splashing. I will splash back and she will whine and pout before splashing me back. Soon it became a water fight and leaving her as the winner as my clothes was wet. The only thought that ran through my mind was who was the one getting the bath?

After changing into dry clothes, I curl up under the blankets with Music. I rub her head and gave her a small kiss before going she fall sleep and I follow right after her.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

I slept peacefully with my little Music curl close against me. I stir a bit when I hear knocking at the door and I try to ignore as I thought it was the effect of me being sleepy. It was peaceful a bit as I slowly falling back to a deep sleep but the knocking came harder and voices came with it. "HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY WAKE UP" "RISE IN SHINE".

Oh shit. I snap up but Music started crying from the sudden moment. I try to silence Music but she only cry loudly. "Anna is that baby I hear".

"Please Music calm down," I beg.

"DIANNA YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR I WILL KICK IT OPEN"

I grab the remote to the box boom and the music blasted out of it speakers. Music stops crying before she started to giggle and jump in my arms. I sigh in relief as one problem was solved but now I have another. I set Music on the bed before running out and locking my bedroom door.

I fix my hair a little before I open the door and I yelp as there was a foot in my face. "Ok I don't like anyone hurting my door but mostly I don't like anyone hurting my face," I said.

"Well you should have answer the door the first time we knock".

"Can't blame me if the door get knock down".

I sigh before I pinch the bridge between my eyes. "Twins," I mumble. Taylor and Tyler Winter my coworkers and my best friends. I had known them since I move here. Though Taylor and I got into a fight the first time I met her as I mistake her for a boy. They two have making dark brown hair, making honey brown eyes and tan skin. The two wore baggy clothes and you could never tell the two apart. Taylor decides to solve that problem by dying her hair a very bright green.

"So tell me Anna what took you long in opening the door" Taylor said as she just walks in.

"Oh please come right in" I mumble with a roll of my eyes.

"Will do" Tyler said as he walk in.

I sigh as I could only smile at the twins. "So why didn't you answer the door Anna" Taylor ask.

"Yeah and did we hear a baby cry" Tyler ask.

"Oh that" I said with a nervous smile, "I was watching TV last night and I guess I fall asleep with the TV on. I guess it explain the baby crying was from TV".

They look at me with a very questionable look. "I guess that make sense" they said.

"Yeah well not to be rude or anything but I have a lot of things to do as my dad will be coming and I want to get the place all nice and clean" I said.

"We could help" Tyler said.

"Oh no need, you're very sweet but I could do it myself" I said as I lend them to the door.

"Oh ok if you say so" Taylor said, "call us back when you have the time and we could help out cleaning".

"Will do" I said. They were almost going out the door but we all froze when we all hear a loud crash coming from my room before it was followed by a cry. Without thinking at all, I ran to my room and I gentle pick up Music.

"It ok baby, mommy here. Please don't cry" I said. Music whimper a bit before she curls up against me as I gentle rub my fingers on her head.

"Uh Dianna what is that". I froze and I slowly look at the twins that stood at the door way. No way of getting out of this one. Better to tell them.

"Taylor and Tyler, I like you to meet Music my adoptive daughter" I said.

"Your adoptive daughter since when" Taylor ask.

"Since two days ago" I said, "I found her alone at the dumpster and I didn't want to leave her there. So I brought her inside and I love her as my daughter".

"Is it human made," Tyler asks.

"Or alien," Taylor ask.

"I think she a robot alien as she has feelings then whatever robot that any human made," I said.

"Have you think of I don't know it parents," Tyler ask.

"She, Tyler. She not an it she is girl," I said.

"Ok but do you know if she an orphan." Tyler ask.

"I don't know I just found her out there alone," I said, "and I think her parents would have come yesterday for their daughter".

"Can I hold her," Taylor asks.

"Uh sure," I said. I very gentle set Music in her arms and Music look up to Taylor in wonder.

"She pretty cute" Taylor said with smile.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"why didn't you call us when this happen" Tyler ask.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was just scared of what you will do to her" I said.

"Dianna we been friends for years and nothing will break the friendship" Tyler said.

"Not even a baby robot" Taylor said, "in fact we will have help you".

I smile at them. "Thank you, as that means a lot to me" I said as I felt my eyes watery.

Music started to whimper just as her stomach growl. "Someone hungry" I said. I walk to the kitchen before I grab a bottle and I return back to the living room.

"Can I feed her" Taylor asks.

I smile. "Sure" I said as I hand her the bottom.

I watch as Taylor feed Music and I watch as Music drank the bottom in a second. "Damn she drinks fast" Taylor said.

"Yeah I know she drink about four bottle before she fully full" I said as I hand her another bottle. I watch as Taylor had a motherly smile as she fed Music. Taylor use to be a mother and a great one. Rick was his name and from the pictures he was a beautiful baby. Taylor became a teen mother at the age of 16 and her boyfriend, Jake Jaw was the father. The two loved each other with all their heart and the two will take care of each other.

Taylor will tell me that it always felt like dream and at any second will wake up. To only see it was all real. Tyler told that Taylor and Jake had a lot of emeries in high school. Taylor was known as the freak and lone wolf while Jake was known as the prefect guy.

It raises a lot of jealously and shock for the school to see those two together. Though the two didn't care as their love was what did matter. One day though, Jake got into a car accident and the in pack killed him. Taylor was heartbroken and stress out but it lead her into an early labor.

Like that wasn't enough, after three months of having Rick was he then kidnap. Taylor was in blind rage but panic as she search for her son. Taylor and Tyler search everywhere for Rick but not even two of the greater world's hackers could find Rick.

I felt so bad for Taylor but I knew better to show pity for her. She will get upset over that as she always say that no pity will ever bring her son back to her. I never understood on how a mother and child bond work or felt but now that I have Music, I do understand and I do understand Taylor's pain. I can't think of ever losing Music.

After Taylor and Tyler met Music the two claim to become the world's greatest uncle and aunt. I am happy that my best friend come to help me as work came around and I didn't want to leave Music by herself. Taylor or Tyler will come over and baby sits her.

Today it was early morning and I was feeding Music, I had added a little soft music to relax Music as she woke up hungry and grumpy. I look over to the door just as I hear knocking. I walk over to the door and I check through the peek hole and I only saw it was Taylor and Tyler.

I open the door and I saw huge grins on their faces. "Isn't it too early for you guys" I ask. Normally these two will wake up at noon.

"We know but we got something special for Music" Taylor said.

"Well come in I guess" I said.

"Did you have breakfast yet" Tyler asks.

"No I haven't" I answer.

"Good because we forgot to eat some breakfast so Tyler cooks some breakfast" Taylor said.

"Sure thing" he said before he enters the kitchen.

"So what is this gift that you're giving to Music" I ask.

She grins before she pulls out a black watch. I look at her if she was crazy. "A watch?" I said.

"Dianna this isn't a normal watch as Ty and I build it ourselves" Taylor said.

I cover Music a bit and pull away from the watch. "Will it blow up?" I ask.

"Dianna, please we have tested over 10 times so it safe," Taylor said.

"Though it did blow up the first two watches that we first build," Tyler said just as he was cooking some eggs.

"TY SHE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT" Taylor shout, "but seriously Dianna this one is safe, please trust me".

I sigh. "Find I trust you," I said, "Just don't let me regret this".

"Oh you won't as this will be easier for you and Music" Taylor said. I watch as she snap the watch on Music's wrist. "

"Now watch this, now you see a robot baby from unknown space but now…".

The watch light up before Music's whole body light up in a flash of white light. When the light disappears I gasp. "Is now a baby girl from planet Earth" Taylor said.

I look down as Music as she wasn't a robot anymore but a human baby. She actually looks just like me but with bright blue eyes. Music looks at herself in wonder as she wasn't robot anymore. I look at Taylor with a shock look.

"So what you think, speechless huh?" Taylor said with a grin.

"How?" I ask.

"Well I don't want to bore you to death on the detail but the point for this was that Music could blend in with the rest of us," Taylor said.

"Yeah so you won't have to hide Music so much and keep her away from the world" Tyler said.

I sniff a bit as tears started to fall. "Thank you guys on everything," I said, "I knew I couldn't do this all myself".

"Hey what are friends for," Taylor said with smile.

"And we will do anything for our friends," Tyler said as he bring our breakfast.

"Now enough talk I'm hungry" Taylor said as she dig into her breakfast. I'm lucky to have friends like Taylor and Tyler. Without them I will probably miss a lot of work before I get fire or worst, Music will miss a lot in life and live in the dark. Never going outside and explore the world that out there.

A couple went by since Music got that watch and I was happy as we were able to walk around outside. I will take her to the park and I even taken her to my job. Everyone just loves her and June gave me more time off. I was glad over that as I could spend more time with Music.

Today I was washing some dishes while Music was watching some TV in the living room. As I wash I hear a thump from the living room and I drop what I was doing before I rush to the living room. I saw Music lying flat down on her face. I walk over to her and help her but instead she push my hands away.

I look at her as she had a determined look on her face as she slowly push onto her feet. I watch with pride as she stand before she struggle to move her feet forward. I was a bit of a distance from her and I hold out my hands for her. "come here Music, come to mama," I said with bright.

She pushes forward as she very slowly walks to me. She almost falls but she will come straight up before kept walking towards me. It felt like it was her own personal mission, to walk into my arms. She success as she fall into my arms. She looks up to me with her bright smile and I smile at her pride. "You made it sweetie," I said, "you made it to mama".

"Mama"

My eyes widen in shock as I look at Music. "What did you say," I ask.

"Mama," she says again, "mama, mama, mama, mama."

I felt tears run down my face as I hug Music. "Music you say your first word" I said. I couldn't be any proud then I was at that every moment as my baby learns how to walk and say her first word.

As I hug in pride and joy, that I didn't notice my front door open. It when I froze when I hear a deep and familiar voice. "Dianna?"

I turn around as I gasp to see who was standing at the door way. "Daddy" I said. He stood there strong and proud in his military uniform as he stare at me. He looks at me with confusion but he was also staring at Music who wasn't wearing her watch.

"What is that?" he asks.

"Uh well dad you could say that she is your granddaughter" I said, "I adopted her and she was by herself all alone and I just couldn't leave her there".

He walks in and close the door before he walk towards me and Music. He stares at Music as she stares back. I watch as Music get back onto her feet and make her way to dad. Just like before she fall into his legs but dad caught her. He brought her to his face where the two stare face to face. Music giggle as she grab dad's nose and he smile. "She cute, so mind telling me what her name is," dad said.

"Music is her name," I said.

"Hmm Music huh, so this make me a grandpa," dad said, "well I do fit the bill".

We both chuckle and I hug him. I felt tears running down my face. "I miss you daddy," I said.

"I miss you too sweet heart," dad said, "I knew that one day I will be a grandpa but never to alien robot. What next an alien boyfriend".

"Dad please doesn't be silly," I laugh.

"What I'm just saying," dad laughs. For the rest of that day, I watch as my dad and Music bond together and what surprise us was that Music started calling dad, grandpapa. I never had seen dad puff up in pride. I knew he was happy for me as I have someone to love and care for. He never did like it when I was alone.

Pretty soon days go by and those days become weeks before turning into months and years go by. It amaze me about how much Music grown but I will get worry as Taylor, Tyler, dad and I have to replace her armor plating as it was getting to small for her. The only thought cross our mind was how big will Music get? She just gets bigger and bigger as the months go by.

Music is 10 years old and she already taller than me. I had to home school Music as she will get bigger in a public school and I will be question over the teachers and the other parents. I had to move to another home but much bigger for Music as she will run around everywhere but because of her size she will knock down many things. Taylor and Tyler decide to move in with me and help with the bills. We move a bit out of the town so if Music gets bigger the town won't see her.

I was drinking some tea while talking with Taylor. Music was playing with her dog, Storm Night a very large black king shepherd. Tyler was off fixing the old truck. Taylor always say get a new one but I always told her that I like my truck as it could do better than a new one.

As I talk with Taylor, I hear Storm Night barking with his booming loud voice. "What wrong Storm Night," Music asks but the dog only barks his head off.

I look ahead of Storm Night to what he was barking at and I notice a cloud of dust from a far distance. I thought I was nothing before a police car appears from the cloud. "MUSIC GET INSIDE NOW" I shout.

She nod before she ran to her room which was the barn and she slam the door. I waited for the police to come but he was speeding towards us and doesn't look to be slowly down.

Suddenly the police car started to change.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Music

_**Please note that I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

I stare at the transforming police car with wide eyes and open mouth. The dust fly everywhere as it land gracefully on its feet and it snarl at us. We stare into it eyes which were red. The only thought I had in mind was to run and never look back. Storm Night growl and snarl at my side while I had a tight grip on his collar.

"WHERE IS THE SPARKLING," it roar but from the sound it was male.

"RUN," I shout and everyone ran. I try to run away but I scream as he grabs me into a tight grip. I struggle in his grip.

"Mama!"

I look over my shoulder to see Music standing there. "LET GO OF MY MAMA!" she shouts.

"MUSIC LEAVE NOW!" I shout.

"LET GO OF MY MAMA YOU BIG BULLY!" Music shouts.

He chuckle as he only tighten his hold on me and I scream as I could hear a few bones breakings. "MAMA," Music cry.

"HEY YOU OVER SIZE TRASH CAN!"

He turns only to yell in pain as he covers the side of his face. I look over to see what had cause that and oh course Taylor and Tyler aim their shot guns at this robot and smoke raise out of the end.

"YOU PESTS" he roars. Suddenly he pulls out his own weapon and aims it at the twins and fire. Instead of shooting the twins he misses and blows up our house.

"OH HELL NO" Tyler shouts.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING OT PAY!" Taylor shouts.

Before the robot could do anything else they fire their shot guns. Tyler had fire in between his armor and the arm that hold me. Taylor had fire at the spot where no man or any kind of male would hate to get fire at.

He shouts in pain and it is funny how which one was in worst pain as he shifts his hand over to his arm or his crotch. I can't laugh over there as he will get over the pain and kill us. We ran towards the truck and the twins were already inside while Music, Storm Night and I jump onto the truck's bed. I hold on to dear life as Taylor as behind the wheel and she shot out of there.

Taylor droves us out farther away from the town and move into the mountains. The good things were that it was away from people and fewer people will be hurt but the bad news is that we will most likely get hurt. As we drove at high-speed we were the sirens of a police car.

"Oh lord, he back" Tyler said, "I will be at lease down for an hour after getting shot down there".

"Dude FYI he is a robot so he could get back up on his feet faster than a human," Taylor shout.

"I'M JUST SAYING," Tyler shouts.

"DRIVE FASTER," I shout as I pull out the shot-gun that lay in the back. I fire bullets after bullets at the police car but because of the bumping road and him doughing them I didn't get much damage on him. Good side to it was that he kept a good distance away from us. So we are good.

Suddenly I hear two more cars coming from our side and coming closer to us. "OH I JUST GOT TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH," I shout.

We all scream as the cars ram into our side and Taylor lost control before she crash into a tree. During that time everyone that was in the truck's bed fly out. I land painfully onto my pain and I groan in pain as I struggle to get up.

"Ah the little humans try to escape,"

I look up to see that the two cars that ram into us had transformed. The first one that attacks us came from the behind to two. "Knockout, Breakdown, kills the fleshings and takes the sparkling. Some of us have better things to do," he snarls.

"Your only say that because a human shot your spike, Barricade" the red one said.

"What a blow to the pride" the blue one laughs.

"Well say Breakdown," the red one said.

"KILL THE HUMANS AND GET THE SPARKLINGS NOW!" barricade roar.

The two only chuckle before they turn to us. Storm Night was bleeding on his side and gasp to see a stick sticking from his side. I can't think of the pain that he was going through but I knew he refuse to let these robots kill us.

Storm stood over me and snarl in warning. "Oh we are so scared," Breakdown mock as he brings out a very large hammer.

I notice something big coming from behind them. It was a blue and flaming robot that was taller. "Leave the humans and sparkling alone now" it spoke with a booming voice that sent chill down my back. They turn around to the taller robot. "Scarp" Knockout and Breakdown said.

"What are you going to do Prime there only three of us and one of you," Barricade snarl.

"You are mistaken there, Barricade".

I watch in awe as more robots appear out of nowhere. They all aim their weapon at the three. "You were saying," a huge black robot said with a smirk.

"Now as I say before leave now that you are at our mercy or we will use force," the taller one said.

Barricade snarl before he transforms and he drove away with his other comrades right behind him. A few of the robots that came to our reuse chase after them. I look up as I felt a weird feeling wash over me. "Ratchet how are they," the taller one ask.

"Hmm two of the humans are fine just a few cuts and bruises also are uncouses but they will wake up in a few Earth hours. The other female had a few broken bones but they are not serious and will heal in a couple of weeks. The carnie on the other hand is losing blood but the stick had stab into the fat and none that is serious, n," Ratchet said.

"MAMA!"

I look over my shoulder to see Music running to me. I flinch slightly as I knew she was going to hug me but she doesn't know of the broken bones. Before she could hug me the taller one caught Music. "You wouldn't want to do that little one as your carrier is in much pain" he said.

"Can you help her then, please sir" Music said.

"Music sweetie I'm fine just a few broken bones," I said as I struggle to my feet.

"na oh ah you stay still or un less you want more pain," Ratchet growl.

I watch in awe as he transform into a recuse hummer but what shock me was someone came out of the hummer. He had red hair but had grey hair, pal skin, bright blue eyes, red dress shirt that was tuck into his tan dress pants, dark red dress shoes, white lab coat and I notice that he wore dog tags that had a symbol.

"Who are you," I ask.

"I'm the same bot but this is my holoform so I could interact with you humans," Ratchet said, "now hold still as this will be a pinch but all the pain will be gone,"

I hold still as he pulls out a needle and he injects the needle into my arm. Nothing happens but I knew better as a couple of seconds later I felt very dizzy and sleepy. I started to see in double before everything became dark.

I slowly open my eyes and I smile as I saw Music curl up against me. She curls up close against my chest to listen to my heart beat. I had ask her why she like listening to my heart but she only answer that she didn't know but she like it and that it very relaxing. I don't know but I like having Music curling up against me as I know that she will be safe in my arms. I look over myself to see I was wrapped in a few bangeds that wrap around my arm, chest and leg.

I look around and I saw that we were on a bed for a fact but where I wasn't sure. It looks to be inside a truck and when I look more I saw that we were really inside a truck. I saw no one driving the truck. I panic a bit at that.

"Don't be scare Dianna,"

I flinch as I look around everything as the voice came everywhere. "Who there," I ask.

"Everything will be explained Dianna but I ask of you to step out," the booming voice said.

"Uh ok," I said I slightly shake Music, "come on sweetie wake up,"

"Few more minutes," she mumbles in her sleep.

I smile at her in amusement before I very gentle pick her up. She had gotten heavy over the years but after many times of lifting and carrying Music everywhere. She still slightly heavy as It was a struggle when bringing her outside as my side and arm hurt.

I somehow manage it and I notice that was surrounding by cars, hummers, trucks and oh my. I hear barking and I smile as I saw Storm Night running towards me as he jump out of the black topkick truck's bed.

Music woke up to his barking and she snap to her feet with a huge grin as Storm Night jump into her arms before licking her face. "Storm Night you are alright," she said with smile.

"Yeah and so is your Aunt and Uncle," I hear a grumpy mumble.

I look over to the hummer to see Taylor and Tyler step out of car and over to us. "Are you two alright," I ask.

"Yep but I could the heahach that will be a real pain," Taylor mumble.

"You could say that again," Tyler said.

"Well as long as you to ok," I said, "but now there are things that must be explaining."

"I agree," the flaming truck said. We then watch in awe as all the cars transform into robots. The taller one kneels down to our level. "my name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron", Optimus said.

"But you could call us Autobots for short" Ratchet add.

"Thank god," Taylor said.

"That is a mouth full," Tyler said.

"What cracking little bit-"a sliver robot said but was cut off as two wrenches both small and large hit his head. The force causes him to fall down to the ground.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KID/SPARKLING" Taylor and Ratchet roar.

"Alright sorry, I'm Jazz by the way and I'm Optimus's first Lieutenant" he groans in pain, "now let me groan in pain on the side".

"anyway my weapon specialist, Ironhide", Optimus said.

Suddenly the giant robot, bring out two very large cannons and only to point them at us. "You feeling lucky punk" IronHide ask.

Storm Night snarl as he step forward, Taylor and Tyler pull out two shot guns while I cover Music as much as I can with my body.

"I HAD SHOT AT A ROBOT CROTCH AND I AM NOT AFRIAD TO DO IT AGAIN!" Taylor shouts as she aim at that. Just to give a warning shot near that and it was funny on how a large robot shake in fear or jump away.

"Wait you shot Barricade's spike" Jazz ask.

"I don't know who the hell that is but damn right and I will do it again," Taylor said.

Jazz laugh madly, "I like this femme," he laugh.

"I believe you had met Ratchet, our medical officer" Optimus said.

"You are all fine but please do not move as much and get as much rest," Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet as you had save Storm Night and help with my injuries" I said.

"You are much welcome," Ratchet said with nod.

"Finally my youngest member of my team, Bumblebee my scout," Optimus said.

The yellow and cute little robot wave before he gave what looks to be a smile. "awww" Taylor and I said, "you are so cute".

"I thought I was cute," Music said.

"You are cute sweetie and will always be cute," I said with smile.

"Yeah I'm cute again," Music cheer.

"AWW" Taylor and I said.

"Uh if you girls didn't notice but the bee can't really speak and I am wondering how he can't" Tyler said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Taylor said.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle", Ratchet said as he scan Bee's throat and making him cough, "I'm still working on them."

We gave a few sad faces and Bee notice this but he only smile before he play something over the radio. "Don't worry about a thing".

"Bob Marley, created one of the awesome song that there ever live when the mood is down," Tyler said.

"You got that," Taylor said.

"Now it our turn," I said, "I am Dianna Star and this is Music my adoptive daughter".

"Hi" Music said with a bright smile.

"Are we were the Winter Twins, Taylor and Tyler" the twins said together.

"So not to be rude or anything but where did you all come from and why are you here," I ask. the burning question I had since I ever adopted Music as I knew she is a part of this.

"A good question Dianna," Optimus said, "We are looking for the All-Spark and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-who" I said.

I look back to Optimus and I notice that he press something where I think it his ear. Then something shot out of his eyes. I look around to see everything change. I look around all around is war.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth but had much damage from landing and frozen for many Earth years".

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet then explains.

"And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus add, "and since Decepticons know of your existence you are in danger."

"But won't we be in your way on searching for the All-Spark," I ask.

"Your safety is more important as Autobots are sworn to protect any living being," Optimus said.

"alright but can we at less get a few of our stuff from home and tell a few of people who we will be traveling," I said, "there are people that do care of us and if they find out that we are missing they will call for the police to search for us".

"Understood Dianna" Optimus said, "Taylor your guardian will be IronHide".

"Awesome," Taylor mumble.

"Great," he growl.

"Tyler your guardian is Ratchet," Optimus said. The two nod at each other. "Dianna, Music I will be your guardian".

"uh ok" I said. Everyone transforms before we went to our sign guardian before we drove back to Stone Valley. Though it was shocking when Optimus say he will be Music and mine guardian.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

Taylor, Tyler and I pack the things that we needed and pack it all in a suit case. Well what we could find as our stuff was blow up or burn by fire. There wasn't much and Taylor was beyond mad, the bad part was that she had her shot-gun and everyone ran to hide.

After that mess, I went off to my work to tell our boss that we will be quitting. Everyone was still home but Optimus gave me the ride to the ranch. Optimus is in his holoform and when I first time I saw shift into his holoform, my jaw fall. Optimus had dark blue hair with a mix of red, he had triangular facial hair that match his hair, tan skin, bright blue eyes, he wore a white tank top with a blue and flaming red leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black combat boots and dog tags with the Autobot symbol on it. I hid my blush as much as I can as he drove us to the ranch.

When we stop at the side and I look at Optimus. "Do you want to come with or you want to stay," I ask.

"I will come," he said with nod.

We come out of him before going to the front gate. As we walk down the drive way there is a very loud whinny. I look over to the first stable you see when you come in, a very large black stallion came running out of his box. He jump and kick around. I could see the look on Optimus face and I only laugh. "Relax Optimus that just Dark Night greeting us," I laugh, "hey boy, how are you?"

He whinnies before he came up to me and started looking for treats. He pokes his nose at my pocket that holds an apple. I laugh as I pull it out and I take a big bite out of it while Dark Night tries hard to get it. "You want it boy," I ask, "here you silly".

I smile as he much on it with pure happiness. I rub his neck but as I did so he found the second apple in my other pocket. Without looking I gave the apple to Optimus who look at me confuse. "Dark Night I like you to meet Optimus and Optimus I like you to meet Dark Night," I said as I rub the side of Dark Night's face, "come on Optimus he won't bite, he only want that apple in your hand."

I step aside while Optimus took my place. He rubs his hand on his neck while giving Dark Night the apple. I smile as Optimus smile as he watches Dark Night much on the second apple in happiness. "Oh god lord, Dianna is that you."

I turn around to the familiar voice and I smile to see June. "Yep it me," I said.

"What the hell happen to you," she ask.

"The twins, Mia, Storm Night and I went hiking but I slip and fall. I broke a few bones but I will be fine," I said.

"Well that good to hear but how long until that there is remove," she ask.

"Just a few weeks but I wanted to tell you something that also evolve with the twins," I said.

"What that," she said.

"Well we decide to travel, explore the U.S" I said.

"Are you should about that sugar, you will be leaving a lot of people who care about you three," she said.

"Yeah I know but if something that we been talking about and decide to just do it," I said, "and it will be great for Mia."

"Well shoot I can't do anything about that. Though I can let ya know that you have and always have a home here. Understood," she said.

"Always," I said with smile.

"Good now go on get as there a world waiting for you to explore but stay safe and be careful," June said with smile.

"We will," I said before I gave her a hug, "I'm going to miss this place but I will be back,".

"That good to hear sugar," she said but then she notice Optimus, "now who are you sugar,"

"Oh this is uh Orion Prime he a friend of mine and I knew him for a while because of my daddy. He and his team want to explore the U.S. too so we all decide to do it together," I said.

"Hmm alright but honey, Orion right?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

"You better take good care of Dianna and her little family, you hear" she said.

"Understood as Dianna and her family will be in the best care of me and my team," he said with nod, "you have my word".

"Hmm that good to hear," she said before she grab me, "don't let this one go, you hear."

"JUNE!" I shout with a deep blush.

"Now you better get going as you have a lot to do as I have a ton of stuff to do," June said with smirk, "so have fun and don't be a stranger". She left laughing.

I sigh, "Dianna what did she mean," Optimus ask.

I blush deeply, "oh nothing it was nothing comes on let get back to the others," I said.

We climb into his real form and Optimus drove us back to the others. "Dianna I don't know if you know but Orion was my real name," Optimus said at a red light.

"What," I ask.

"Before I was a Prime I was known as Orion Pax," Optimus said, "I was very surprise when you say Orion".

"Oh it was just a name that just pop from my mind and I thought it will fit you," I said, "If you will be in your holoform you can't have your cybertrionian name but a human name. The more they think of you human the better"

"I agree but I find it a bit odd that I will use my old name on this planet," he said.

"I'm sure you will get used to it," I said.

"Most likely," he said.

Afterwhile we were on the road and searching for the All Spark. During that time Tyler and Ratchet got along fine as the two talks back and forth about health as Tyler say he once wanted to be a doctor. He did get the degree for it and he did it in only three years of college. Very impressing if you ask me but he never seem to get the time to do just that as he care about more was working on the ranch.

I can't say much for Taylor and IronHide. The two were nonstop auguring about nothing but nonsense. I knew that they were trying to outsmart each other but it wasn't getting anywhere. So we pretty much ignore them. I was drawing in the front while Music and Storm Night were taking a nap.

I had drawn a few picture already has it been a couple of hours since we gotten onto the road. I had drawn the autobot symbol and a few of the autobots. Right now I was drawing Optimus. I nearly finish the picture when I hear Music wake up from her nap. "Mommy I'm hungry," she said.

"Optimus you think you could pull over," I ask.

"Yes," Optimus said, "Autobots pull over,"

They pull over to the forest but they drove far distance from the road for when of any cars driving by. Once we exit our guardians they transform and stret. We did the same and I saw Tyler going off and getting fire wood. We knew the drill so we right away started doing our part. I knew the Autobots were watching in wonder as we work on building our small camp.

Soon the camp was done and Taylor was cooking our dinner. I pull out a gallon of gas and I walk over to Music. "Here you go sweetie," I said.

She smiles before she takes the gallon out of my hand and started drinking it. "WHAT IN ALL SPARK ARE YOU DOING SPARKLING!" Ratchet yells before he took the gallon out of Music.

"Ratchet! Give that back please I'm hungry" Music whine.

"You shouldn't be drinking this at all you should be drinking enegron," Ratchet said before he pull out a blue cube thing and gave it to Music. She looks at it with confusion.

"Ratchet can you explain what she should be drinking gas," I ask.

"Yeah she been drinking that for the last ten years," Tyler said.

"OH PRIMUS! YOU BEEN GIVING HER THIS FOR THE PASS TEN YEARS ARE YOU ALL INSANE!" Ratchet shout.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO US THEN INSTEAD OF YELLING AS WE ARE STANDING RIGHT HERE AND THERE NO NEED TO YELL AT ALL SO EXPLAIN NOW!" I roar and he step back a little.

"Fine, what you been giving her is gas but to us it like eating dirt," he said.

"So what you're saying that I been giving my daughter gas for the past ten years I been giving my daughter gas," I said it in a very slow and deadly way.

"Yes," he said.

"I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER!" I cry out as tears run down my face.

"Dianna hey calm down you didn't know," Tyler said, "it not like you could go to the nearest store and get enegron, right".

"Yeah but now that I know I gave Music dirt for so long, I just feel bad," I said.

"Well she won't have to drink that stuff anymore and look she look like she love it," Tyler said.

I look up and I smile as Music drank the enegron happily before it was all gone. "Mommy I'm full" she said with smile, "I like enegron"

I smile, "that good," I said, "now go play"

"Ok" she said with smile before she went to play with Storm Night.

After we ate our dinner, Tyler brings out his guitar and Music came over with a big grin. "Will you play something," she asks.

"Yep," Tyler said with smile, "I hope the bots will like it too. Dianna do you care on singing though,"

"Uh," I said.

"Come on Anna you know this song more than us," Tyler said with smile.

"Oh ok sure," I said with smile as I realize what song he meant.

He started the song but it was a bit confusing as I didn't hear the piano but I caught on. I take a deep breath before I started to sing.

{Please note I do not own this song}

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

(I'm alive)

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I

(I'm alive)

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

(I'm alive)

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

(When nobody died)

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

(When nobody died)

We'd see the day

(When nobody died)

I take a deep breath before I look at everyone. The bots look surprise and shock while others share smiles. Music then came over to me with a giggle before she hugs me. "Doesn't mama have a beautiful?" she said.

"Wow Dianna I didn't think you could sing," Jazz said while Bee clap his hands and nod his head.

"Not bad," Ratchet said while IronHide nod.

"Thank you Dianna for singing this beautiful song," Optimus said.

"You're welcome," I said with smile.

"Hey Dianna why not finish it off with Trail of the Angels," Taylor said as she bring my Native American dragon flute.

"Yes please mama you play it beautifully," Music said.

I chuckle. "Alright, alright," I said with smile. I look at the flute; it is made out of cherry wood, there was a beautiful white dragon that wrap around the flute until the end part is the head of the dragon, the block is a black wolf that howl, the nest that it sat look to be a part of a cliff and a white leather strap wrap around the wolf and nest together. A very old friend of mine made this for me on my birthday.

He was a Native American man and he told me that his name is Wise Owl. I met him one day when I was horseback riding and Wise Owl had injury his leg. I help him back to his cabin in the mountains and since then we been friends.

He taught me many of his culture and tells me stories. I enjoy talking with Wise Owl and I was happy when he made me the flute. He even taught me how to play the flute. Wise Owl told me that every time I play the flute that I bring peace around me. Wise Owl told me that the dragon is me while the black wolf is my friend.

Sadly though one day when I came up the mountain to visit Wise Owl. I found him dead in his bed. It was horrible as Wise Owl was like a grandfather to me and I was sad that I won't ever talk or see him again. I was happy though as Wise Owl was able to pass on in his sleep. A peaceful sleep.

I smile as I bring the flute to my lips and started playing. Everything around became peaceful silence. The only sound was heard was the fire cracking, the cold breeze blowing in the wind and the sound of the distance river that brought the sounds throughout the woods. Everything seems to be listening as the spirit of nature sing along with my flute.

Music yawns sleepily as she lends her head again Storm Night who looks also sleepily. I notice that all the bots sat down and all look sleepily as they listen. The twins lend against each other as they struggle to stay awake.

As I play more the other slowly fall into a peaceful sleep and everything around us slowly follows. As I was close to near the end of my song everyone was a sleep but Optimus and I. I stare into his blue eyes as he stares back to me into my green eyes.

When my song end I take a deep breath and I look at Optimus, "one who listen to the dragon feel peace and safe" I said with a smile, "good night Optimus,"

"Good night Dianna," he said with nod. I nod before I lay back and slowly fall in a peaceful sleep.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since we started our journey in search for the All Spark. Everyone got along with one another and even Taylor and IronHide became some sort of friends. It kind of that love hate friendship. The two still argue as hell but will be talking nonstop of weapons or fighting. The only thing I care about is that Music is happy. I saw how she interacts with the Autobot and I knew she is happy to be around her own kind.

It must be horrible thinking you are the only being out there and there won't be anyone that could share the same things you like. I bet Music felt the same way as I will hear her in the middle of the night talking with Storm Night about how she wanted to see her own kind. It breaks my heart to hear her but now I'm happy as Music's wish came true.

"Dianna," Optimus said.

I look up from my book, "yes," I answer.

"We are nearing a city, call Los Angeles in a few minutes" Optimus said, "if you wish we will stop for you to get yourselves supplies before we return searching."

"Thanks Optimus we are running low on our supplies," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. Pretty soon the sign saying Los Angeles is only a few minutes. Music and Optimus turn on their holoforms before we exit the freeway. I watch in awe at the high building and watch the many people who walk on the side-walk. I never had been in a city before as I always on the country side.

The Autobots pull into a market parking lot and we step out of our guardians. I look around me in awe as I felt like an ant. "This is so cool we are in the famous LA, I wonder if we could check out Hollywood" Taylor said.

"Never in my life I thought I will ever be in a city," I said.

"And I never thought we will met aliens," Tyler said.

"Hey Hide let go walking around," Taylor said. I look at the big and bulky man, with crazy messy black hair with a slightly buzz beer, tan skin, black tan top, camo cargo pants and bright blue eyes, dog tags with the Autobot bot symbol, that make up as IronHide's holoform.

"Can we tag along?" Jazz ask. His holoform is a African-American man, he had black hair, a go T, white t-shirt, grey jacket, bagging jeans, grey high tops, grey head phones around his neck with autobot symbol and he had a blue visor that shine bright blue.

"Yeah?" a young voice said that sounds around a teenager. We turn to the voice to see a young man. He had golden with black hair tips that was messy, pal skin, yellow t-shirt with black racing stripes down the middle, black cargo pants, yellow high tops and bright blue eyes. I notice the autobot dog tags.

"Bee?" Music said.

"Yeah," he said with a big grin.

"Wait I thought you couldn't talk," Tyler ask.

"He can't in his true form but he can speak in his holoform as it not his real vocal processer," Ratchet said.

"Well that good to know," Taylor said, "now come on let check it out,"

Before anyone can say anything Taylor ran off. Jazz and Bee ran after her follow by a growling IronHide. Ratchet groan as he does a face slap. "We will catch up with you guys later," Tyler said.

"Right," I said.

"Come on Ratchet before we lose them," Tyler said before he ran after the group with Ratchet at his heels. I grab Music's hand just as she was going to follow.

"Mama," she whines.

"Music no you are staying right here," I said.

"But I want to go with them," she said.

"I say no Music," I said.

"Mama I will be safe as I will be with four autobots," she said.

"And Taylor will be there, I don't trust you are with her in a city," I said, "even if the Autobot army was protecting you I will not let you go, understood?"

"Yes mama," she whimpers.

"But if we get all the stuff we need we will go walking," I said.

"Ok mama," she said with a big grin.

I smile before we walk to the market but we were stop by man. "Sorry no pets," he said.

"Why Storm Night isn't doing anything and won't do anything," Music said.

"Sorry it one of the rules, no pets allowed," he said before he walk away.

"But-" Music said but Optimus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Music it one of the rules and we must follow them," Optimus said.

"But Storm Night act more like a human and is very careful with stuff," Music said, "Storm Night was allowed to go into any store in Stone Valley"

"That true but we aren't in Stone Valley are we," he ask.

"No," she mumbles.

"Stone Valley has their own rules and the city has its own as well," he said, "no matter what we all must follow them, understand"

"Yes," she said.

Optimus nod before he turns to me. "I'll take Storm Night back to my alt mode while you start looking for your supplies you need," he said.

"Alright Optimus and thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, "come along Storm Night." Storm Night nod before he follow Optimus to his alt mode. I grab a cart before I enter the market. After getting the things that were needed and I pay for them.

Optimus being gentlemen that he is carried all the bags to his alt mode where Storm Night waited for us. Just like I promise Music we walking together through the city. We saw a lot of things and saw many different people. We got a few things here and there, like I got more art supplies, Music got some toys while Optimus gotten a history book.

As we were walking we suddenly hear this beautiful voice. Curious gotten the better of us as we follow the voice, when we got there we see a young woman with her guitar, singing if today was your last day by nickelback.

_**(don't own song)**_

My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift and not a given right

Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind

And try to take the path less traveled by

That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life

What's worth the prize is always worth the fight

Every second counts 'cause there's no second try

So live like you'll never live it twice

Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

Would you call old friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories

Would you forgive your enemies?

Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Swear up and down to God above

That you finally fall in love

If today was your last day

If today was your last day

Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?

You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars

Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes

'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life

Let nothin' stand in your way

Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

Would you call old friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories

Would you forgive your enemies?

Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Swear up and down to God above

That you finally fall in love

If today was your last day

When she finish the song everyone clap and she smile brightly before she gave a bow. "Thank you very much," she said.

Her guitar case is open and people started leaving some money in there. I notice two more other girls there. I saw a brown hair girl painting while the other girl lend on a fence with her arms cross while glaring at anyone that look at her.

I notice the others were listening to this girl, I saw Jazz walk up to the girl in what seem to be in some daze. "Hey what up I'm Jack Way and you have a beautiful voice," Jazz said.

"Nice to meet ya Jack, I'm Jackie Frost but my friends call me Beat Box," she said with smile.

I look at the girl who was painting setting sun by the ocean. "That a beautiful picture," I said.

She didn't move at all but kept on painting. "Hey don't feel bad, miss" Beat Box said as she place a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turn around to look at Beat Box and she hold out her hands before Beat Box started sign language in her hand. The girl's eyes widen before she turn to me with smile and slight blush before she give a small bow.

"She says thank you and that she very sorry," Beat Box said, "this is Amy Lee but we call her Firefly and please forgive her as she death."

"Oh it ok I didn't know," I said, I turn to go talk with the other girl but Beat Box stop me by putting hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I was ya," she said, "that Tia Lee, Firefly's twin sister and she ain't the friendly to strangers. She likes to be called Razor Claw."

I notice that Beat Box wasn't really looking at me but looking on my right shoulder. I gotten feeling why but I didn't wanted to be rude. "Hey miss what you are looking at," Music asks.

I glare at her but she only ignores me and I look at Beat Box as she laughs. "Well little lady I'm not really seeing anything at all as I can't see anything," she said.

"Why," Music asks.

"Darling it because I'm blind," she said.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"darling don't be sorry as you didn't do anything, I was born that way as it was god's way," Beat Box said, "beside I'm getting along fine, with one sense gone the other become higher."

"But won't you want to see," Music ask.

"Sometime I wish I could see but there nothing I could do about that but to listen and sing," Beat Box said, "the same goes for Firefly and Razor Claw,"

"What wrong with Razor Claw," Ratchet ask.

"Ah one night her throat was slashed, she cheated death that day but she didn't have out of it free. She lost her voice and the docs say she won't be able to speak ever again," Beat Box said, "but despite our handicaps we make it through the days. Where I lose see I make it for listening, Firefly make it up for seeing thing better and Razor Claw uh she make it up for kicking people butt,"

"Where are ya parents," Jazz ask.

"I don't have none, my folks left me while the Lee twins lost their in a fire," Beat Box said, "we got each other and that what matter right now. Get moving forward and never look back as the bad past will bring you down."

I smile at her. "You really are a strong person Beat Box and wish you good luck," I said.

"We in god's hands and in fate's game," she said, "who know what will happen."

"It was nice talking with you Beat Box but we must leave," Optimus said.

"Nah thank ya as it good to talk with other people," she said.

"Bye bye Beat Box," Music said.

"See ya around," Jazz said.

"And back around," Beat Box said with smile. We left the girls before returning to the Autobot's alt mode. We were close before we started hearing screams from the people and people running along with shouts of robot.

We look at one another before the Autobot's holograms fade out and their alt mode drove off. "oh hell no I will be left on the side line," Taylor shout before she ran off.

"TAYLOR!" Tyler and I shout. We ran after her and I look at Music. "This is a reason why I don't leave you with Taylor."

"I HEAR THAT!" Taylor shouts.

"That was the point!" I shout back.

We turn around a corner and we saw the Autobot transform but there wasn't decepticons. "What happen?" Tyler asks.

"The decepticons escape but they also kidnap Razor Claw," Ratchet said.

"Why will they kidnap Razor Claw," I ask.

"Who know what goes through those con's head," Jazz said.

"Furthermore in order to take Razor Claw back is to trade her for the All Spark," Optimus said.

"Which is stupid as we don't even have it in the first place," IronHide said.

"And we don't have the right tools to search for them," Ratchet said.

"yo Optimus what about Beat Box and Firefly. The cons know about them," Jazz said.

"He got a point there Optimus," I said.

"We must take them with us for their protection," he said.

"Right," Tyler said.

I walk over to them and Firefly stare wide eyes at the Autobots while Beat Box's jaw was on the floor. "Ladies you better come with us for your own protection, please don't worry as the Autobots will protect and well never hurt you," I said and in sign language, "please trust us and everything will be explain."

"What about Razor Claw?" Firefly sign.

"The Autobots will find a way to save her," I said.

"alright, I'm in it not like I got better thing to do," Beat Box said, "it might be fun hanging out with alien robots."

I look at Firefly and she nod her head with smile. I nod before I look up to the bots. They all transform into their alt mode. Bee and Jazz drove up. "Hey there Beat Box what about you ride with me," Jazz ask.

"Jack?" Beat Box said.

"It Jazz," he said.

"Jazz? Cool name," she said before she got into him.

"Come on little lady" Bee said over the radio. Firefly smile before she jump into him and I smile before I ran over to Optimus. He opens the door for me and I jump in. we exit the city and Optimus explain over the com links to Beat Box and Firefly.

We now have two more people with us and one hold against her will by the decepticon. Just what we needed, two more people in danger and one already in danger. I pray to god that Razor Claw is safe.

_**Review **_

_**Jackie Frost aka Beat Box**_

_**Long black hair with green high lights that in a high pony tail, tan skin, grey eyes from blindness, wears black sun glasses, green tank top, black shorts, green high tops. **_

_**Amy Lee aka Firefly**_

_**Long red hair with black high lights, bright green eyes, pal skin, red t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, red flats.**_

_**Tia Lee aka Razor Claw**_

_**Long black hair with blue high lights, bright green eyes, pal skin, black t-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, blue and black baseball cap. **_


	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

I shiver madly while Storm Night and Music curl up against me. Optimus had the heater at its highest but it still cold. It been few days ago since Beat Box and Firefly join us in the search for the all spark and Razor Claw. Just a few ago hours ago the Autobots driven up the mountains and this blizzard just came out of nowhere.

Optimus stood in front of the group like always but I couldn't see a thing. I felt the twist and turns from the moutains and I am beginning to get a bit sick. Taylor already got there as she throw up in IronHide. Hell broke loose and Optimus turn off the com link as what IronHide was saying wasn't good at all.

Bee and Jazz couldn't drive through the snow so they are being toll by IronHide and Ratchet. I ask Optimus if Cybertronians get cold and he answer yes. Though it depend on how cold it is and how long you stay in the cold. Ratchet told us that they can't stay long in the blizzard as it will freeze their systems. Though none could tell how long or far it is until they reach the bottom of the mountain.

"Mama, I'm scare," Music whimper.

"shh it ok babe, I'm here," I said.

"Mama? Will you sing to me?" she ask.

"Of course babe," I said. I think a moment for which song and I smile as I thought of one.

_**(please note I do not own this song) **_

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning

I smile as Music sleep peacefully and I pet Storm Night's head as he lay his head on my lap. "that was a beautiful song, Dianna" Optimus said in a low and gentle voice.

"I know," I said, "Optimus do you know when we will escape from this blizzard?"

"I don't know, Dianna," Optimus answer, "but rest of sure we will protect you and the others before bring you all out of this storm."

"I trust you," I said as I shiver.

Suddenly I flinch as there was a loud scream over the com link. "IronHide what is going on," Optimus order.

"Jazz got too close to the edge when we made a turn," IronHide said, "Ratchet trying to pull him up but the ground is cover with ice and he slipping over the edge!"

"TYLER HOLD ON!" Ratchet shout. We hear Tyler and Beat Box scream.

"Optimus we got to do something," I shout.

"I will have to transform and run after them but you must go over to IronHide," Optimus said.

"ok," I said.

"mama what going on," Music ask.

"Music we are going to visit IronHide and ride in him for a while," I said.

"why," she ask.

"Optimus got to do something but we will be back," I said.

"ok," she said.

I bring her out and I shake madly as the cold blast of snow hit me. it felt like over tons of bee stings at the same time and instead of it being cold it burn like hell. "Dianna, Music, over here," IronHide yell. I saw a flash of head lights before I ran for the light.

I felt IronHide's hood before I reach for the door. I let Music and Storm Night in first before I climb in as well. I look around but I didn't see Taylor. "IronHide where is Taylor," I ask in a panic.

"she went to get Firefly," he answer.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Bumblebee going to have to transform and slide down the mountain," he said, "I'm the only one that I can safety get you all down the mountain."

"Make sense," I said.

Suddenly the driver door open and Firefly jump in soon follow by Taylor. "My god it cold," she shout.

"Oh really I haven't notice," IronHide growl.

"What is it you over-size trash can," Taylor shout.

"ENOUGH! We don't have time for this!" I shout.

"Sorry," they mumble.

"Everyone bulk up as this is going to be a bumpy ride," I said, "I want you all to bend over and cover you head as much you can, understood."

Everyone nod. "Good," I said. We put on our seat belts while they cover their heads. "We're ready IronHide,"

"Alright," he said before he started to move. I bend over to cover my head. I was right as everything became bumpy.

"Mommy I'm scare!" Music cry.

"Think of this as a ride sweetie!" I shout.

"I don't like this ride!" Taylor cry.

"You're not helping!" I shout.

"Mommy!" Music shout.

"Everything will be fine sweetie believe in IronHide!" I said.

"Ok!" she whimpers.

We all then scream as we gotten the feeling that we were flying before we slam to the ground. Though what got my heart jumping out of my chest is when I hear a loud crack. "IronHide? Where did we land?" I ask.

"A large mass of frozen water" he answers.

It felt like my heart stop and I look at Taylor with wide eyes as she gave me the same look. "DRIVE!" we shout. I grab the steering wheel before I hit the gas.

"WHAT IN THE ALL SPARK ARE YOU DOING!" IronHide shout.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ON FROZEN WATER!" I shout.

"Uh-" he said.

"SO SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!" I shout. I twist and turn the wheel a dozen times while shifting the gears billions of times. It was until did I stop when we hit the ground and was on top of it. We all breathe a sigh of relief.

"IronHide can you com link the others?" Taylor ask.

"No the storm is interfering the com links," he answer, "We're on our own for now."

"So we have to keep driving until we find them or they find us. Unless we find a cave and take cover from the storm," I said.

"It the only choice we have," IronHide said before he started to drive.

IronHide drove around into the unknown for who know how long. Everyone fall asleep but I stood awake along with Storm Night and IronHide. I was getting tired too but I try my best to stay awake and what keeping me awake is my determined to find the others and get everyone out of this storm.

Suddenly IronHide stop with a groan and I felt him stink down on his tired. "IronHide are you ok," I ask.

"n-no," he shutter. I started to shiver as the heater turn off and I look around as the snow started to buried IronHide.

"IronHide we need to move now!" I shout.

"I-I c-can't" he shutter.

Storm Night whine as he try to open the door. He looks at me with a dead serious look on his face and I knew that we had to get outside. Useless as it seem but it better than doing nothing, I open the door and right away I am hit with a blast of cold wind. Storm Night jump out first and I follow right behind him. I close the door behind me. I look at Storm Night the best I can and with unspoken words, I grab his collar and he leads me into the storm.

We walk into the storm what feel like hours. My body was slowly going numb and I started losing the feeling in my body. I felt dizzy and the whiteness of the snow wasn't helping as it only made it worst. I breathe deeply and I try breathing slowly but I only end up falling to the snow. I curl up into a ball as I try to get as much warmth as one can. Storm Night whine as he nuzzle my face and he lay on top of me giving me as much warmth from his fur. I smile at the kindness and loyal of my fateful dog.

I close my eye. "Please anyone help my friend and family. Anyone with a soul or spirit please lend me your strength and help me find my friends and family," I pray in a whisper. My version started to blur and the edges darken.

"_**Stay strong,"**_ I hear what sound to be a whisper in the wind. It sound distance yet it was so close. I could hear my hearting beating slowly but I refuse to give into darkness. I try with all my might as I struggle up to my feel. I will not die here.

It the hardest thing was moving my own two feet as I walk into the storm. The storm look like it was in a blind rage as I didn't fall victim to it freezing cold. My friends and family are out there and I refuse to give up.

I hear what sound to be an elk and I look to see a very large male elk. He stare at me and he move his head to the side and started walking away. _**"Follow,"**_ I hear that distance whisper again. I grab Storm Night's collar and we follow after the elk.

Storm Night and I follow the elk into the storm. I felt foolish but I could still remember Old Owl say about the animals of the mountains know it more than I do. So with no choice but to trust the elk to lend us somewhere where it is safe. It wasn't long before we arrival before a very large cave and the elk lend us inside. As we walk in everything became warmer and warmer by the second at the same time as it was getting darker. I didn't trust my eyes as I could see anything in the dark so I held tightly onto Storm Night as he is my eyes.

Suddenly in a distance I saw a light ahead and I close my eyes as the light only brightens. A few seconds later my eyes got use to the light and I only gasp in awe. It felt like I step into another world. There are tall strong trees, large lakes and just green everywhere. I look up and I only gasp as I saw that the ceiling is crystal. They shine brightly that rival the sun itself.

I snap out of my daze as I felt Storm Night bump his head against my hand. I look down to him and he pointed with his right front paw ahead of me. I look only to gasp before I took off like a shot. Down near the lake I saw everyone.

I ran to Music and Optimus first to see if they were ok and luckily they were. I check the others as well and they were all ok. I look around me and I smile as the wind gentle blow against me. "Thank you," I whisper into the wind.

It blows more before I smile as I saw colors of the rainbow shine in the wind. I could have sworn I saw a smile in the wind before it disappears. I yawn loudly as the struggle to stay awake finally caught up to me. I very tiredly climb up onto of Optimus as Music lay sleeping in the center of his chest. I curl around Music as much I can and I smile as Storm Night lay behind me. I slowly fall asleep into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I slowly open my eyes when I felt something slide over my body. I saw it was Ratchet scanning me but when I look up. I didn't see the ceiling of crystal but the crystal blue sky with the morning sun.

"Mama your awake" Music said with a big smile before she hugs me.

"Dianna are you ok," Optimus ask.

"From my scan she in good health," Ratchet said.

"But how I saw her and Storm Night disappear into the storm," IronHide said.

"But how on Earth did we all came back together and out of the storm," Jazz said.

I smile at them. "It best to leave thing how they are," I said, "life is one mystery thing and it best not to question it but to thank it."

"I'm thankful that I have you back mama," Music said as she hugs me.

I smile gentle at her as I hug her. "Me too my baby girl," I said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to get the hell off this mountain before we get into another run in with a storm," Taylor said.

Everyone nod before the Autobot transform and we climb into our guardians. I sat in the front while Music and Storm Night play in Optimus's cabin. I look through the window and I smile as I saw the same elk that save Storm Night and I. I also watch as the breeze blow behind him and I watch as his fur try to follow the wind but stood on it owner's body. I follow the wind as I saw the colors of the wind appear again. I watch as the wind blow to the rising sun which lights everything in its path.

_**(please note I do not own this song)**_

You think you own whatever land you land on

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth

Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other,

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or let teh eagle tell you where he's been

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

How high does the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper-skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain

Need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still

All you'll own is earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind

_**Review **_

_**Hey guys I like to thank you guys for favorite/follow/review. Another thing is I wanted to know what you thought of this chapter. Did you think it was god that help them or was it spirits or if it was even primus or even the animals that decide to help our heroes? I want to see what you think of that but I will only say that I believe in everything has a spirit and that god is real. I ain't saying anything but I just wanted to tell you a little of my belief**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this story and I wonder if anyone wanted to know what happen to Razor Claw or not. Anyway till next time see ya. **_


	7. Chapter 7

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 7

_**Razor Claw's P.O.V.**_

I calmly walk out of the plane with the radio on my hips. Everyone was running around trying to find the hacker but I ignore them all. I search for one police car and I right away spot it. It very easy to find him as his alt mode is different to other police car. I walk over to him before I open his passenger's door before I set the radio on the seat and I get into the back.

Frenzy transforms. "We got what we need let go," he said before he get onto Barricade's lap top.

He nods with his holoform before we drove off. I sigh as I lend back with my arms cross and I look out of the window. It been days since I was kidnap by the decepticons and since then I was force to work. I mainly work with Barricade and Frenzy. To tell the truth they ain't bad, just rough around the edges. I don't mind working for the decepticons. It better than standing around in the street doing nothing.

From what the decepticons tell me they are searching for the All Spark and their long-lost leader, Megatron. They are few decepticons but it enough to look for Megatron. Right now we are heading back to base where Frenzy will give the information to Soundwave.

When we got there, the two leave me behind and I go to my room. When I open the door I saw Ruby on her bed reading a book. She looks at me with smile. "Hey Razor Claw how did it went," she ask.

'It went fine,' I sign, 'nearly got caught'

"That good, well I guess you are tried," she said.

I nod before I lay down in my bed. I sigh before I turn to Ruby. 'What will they do to us when they get the All Spark or Megatron,' I sign.

"I'm not going to lied," she said, "I really don't know."

'I hope they kill us then,' I sign.

"Razor Claw why will you think of that," Ruby gasp.

'Ruby, my parents were killed in a fire, I lost my voice, and I'm homeless and jobless. What the hell I'm I going to do?' I sign, 'I guess I'm better off dead, no one will miss me.'

"Razor Claw didn't you told me that you have a sister," she ask.

I glare at her. 'I told you never to talk about her,' I sign. I turn away from her and I cross my arms.

"Razor I'm sorry but it true, you have a sister and she love you just as much you love her," Ruby said. I ignore her. I hear her sigh before I hear her pick on her book. I huff before I slowly fall asleep.

_**Dianna's P.O.V.**_

I sigh as I look around the store looking for food. It been two days since we escape the mountain but since then all the stuff that was store in Optimus all froze and they were no good. Tyler found that the hard way as he decided to be cheap.

Everyone was in the store and they were just looking around. I'm only praying that they don't get into any trouble. I put milk in the cart but when I look up I notice men in black walking towards me. I got a little worry and I try to move out of their way like any shopper but I was stop by another pair of men in black. "Dianna Star," one of them said.

I glare at them. "Who want to know," I ask.

"Come with us," he said.

"What if I say no," I said.

"Then we have no choice but bring you in by force," he answer. I look at them and I look at the corner of my eyes that they block me behind. I was corner and I was trap. Or so I thought. I take a big breath before I let out a big scream that made a glass shatter. They flinch at this and it was my chance to escape. I push them away and I ran away.

"Get her!" I hear them shout.

It made me run faster to get away. I ran through the clothes area and I push down many clothes. Some trips over them while other jump over. I run into the toys and I was meet Taylor. We look at each other before we notice the men in black running towards us.

"What happen" I ask.

"I don't know I was only checking out the music when all of a sudden these weirdoes appear out of nowhere," she said.

"Let me guess they ask to come with them," I said.

"Bingo," she said.

"And what did you do," I ask as we made a sharp turn.

"oh you know I kick their nuts and jump over there before running like a bat out of hell," she answer.

"Same old Taylor," I mumble with smile.

"Damn straight," she laughs.

"Do you know where the others are," I ask.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said.

"Damn," I said.

"But won't they notice us running around the store," she ask.

"Most likely," I said.

"Then where the hell are they," she shout.

"I-" I try to say but something hit me. I was shaking crazy and I fall to the ground. I notice Taylor was also in the same state. I try to pull away but I notice the same man came up to me. He smiles at me before he brings his foot up before stomp it down. I pass out into darkness.

I hear people talking but they sound of a distance. I open my eyes a little but I close them again as I saw nothing but white. I turn my head to the side with a slight groan. I open my eye slowly and rub my eyes. I sit up and I look around. I saw three walls of solid rock but one side is cell wall. I saw that the voices were two men talking with one another.

I get up to my feet and I look more around into my surroundings. There no way out and there is a camera in the corner. I sigh as I sit down cross leg. They already know that I'm awake and will probably come in for some questioning. Though where are the others? I hope they are ok.

I open my eyes when I hear my cell's door open. I glare at the man who kicks me. "Ah Dianna nice to see you awake," he said.

"What the hell you want," I ask.

"Straight to the point," he said, "I like that in a woman."

"In your dreams creeps," I growl but the shiver went down my back.

He glares at me. "So Dianna enlighten me, there were rumors about transforming cars. You along with few other people were talking with them while one was kidnap," he said, "Do you know something about that."

"What transforming cars? What the hell are you talking about?" I said, "You're probably mistaking me for another woman as I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh really now, would someone know something that they have to run," he said, "Clearly I am not mistaken as we have to chase down your sweet little ass. Though I really didn't mind."

I glare at him as he got me and another shiver went down my back. "So Dianna what do you know about aliens," he ask.

"Nothing," I answer, "It's an urban legend."

He glare at me with annoy before he pull out a badge, "You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge" he said.

"So I don't care," I said.

"Oh but you should," he said, "You see I could lock you up here for the rest of your life."

I growl at him. "You can't do that," I growl.

"Oh I can, now it time to talk and tell me what I want to know," he said.

"I don't know anything, get that through you thick head," I said.

"So you're not going to talk," he said, "then I guess we got to beat it out of you,"

My eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare," I growl.

"Watch me," he said before he back up. I notice two large men step forward from behind him, "get her,"

Before I knew I was fighting for my very life. I dough and block their attack as they kept charging. I try to get as far away from them but the cell room is too small. I couldn't escape and before I knew it, I was on the ground getting the crap beating out of me.

They didn't show mercy at me as they beat me and when they finish they left me there. Broken and bloody, I cough up blood and I groan in pain. I try to stay awake. They can't leave me to die like this. I try to stand up but I only cry in pain as it felt like every bone in my body was broken. I try to not move as I lay on my back. I stare at the high ceiling and the dimming light.

When I was in pain, my daddy will tell me to sing. The power of music always lifts the spirit up and there always hope. I was badly beaten though and I don't know if I can even sing.

_**(please note I do not own this song)**_

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me, say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

I cough up more and everything started to get burly. Before I could close my eyes, I hear my cell door open. "Oh god!" it sound of a woman voice and I was right as I was staring up to a woman. She has bright red hair, bright green eye and pal skin. She stares down at me with worry in her eyes.

"Hey stay with me as everything will be alright," she said, "stay with me. You understand."

I nod my head before I cough up more blood. "Good, can you tell me your name," she ask.

"D-Dianna Star," I cough.

"Roxanne Stone but call me Rocky," she said, "I'm here to help me but please stay with me."

"Ok," I said, "why are you helping me?"

"Your hurt and I can't let anyone be hurt," she said, "I'm getting you out of this,"

"They watching," I said.

"It ok I shut that down," she said, "I need to move fast. Look I'm going to give you a shot and it will numb the pain."

"Ok," I mumble. I hiss in pain as she sticks in me and I breathe heavily.

"Dianna you need to relax," she said, "I'm almost done. Think of something happy and talk about it."

"Music," I said, "my daughter my sweet Music. My baby. My sunshine. I love her with all my heart."

"Good that of girl," Rocky said, "talk about her."

"She such a sweet little girl. Love everything and everyone. Love music than anything else but me," I said with a cough.

"Good, good," she said, "does Music have a father?"

"No," I answer.

"Do you like anyone," she ask.

"I like Optimus," I whisper, "he a good man and he care for Music and I. he always calm and find a way. No matter what."

I gasp as Rocky gentle pick me up. "Alright you're all done but we got to move and fast," she said.

"Easier say then done," I mumble. I limp by her side as she take me out of my cell. My mind was hazing and I could make out anything. The only thing I could think of is Optimus and Music. I hope they were alright and I pray that the others were also ok.

We come to a room and I groan as Rocky set me down on a bed. "Where are we," I ask.

"In my room," she said, "do you have anyone to call that could help us?"

"Yeah," I said, "can I call them?"

"Yes but you got to make it fast as they will track it here," she said before she hand me a phone. I sit up in the bed before pressing the buttons. I press it to my ear and I pray that he answer.

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

I sigh as I walk through camp. Will say that we will be leaving that night and we will be going home. I'm happy as I will see my baby girl and my granddaughter. No matter how many times I say it I can't get over the fact that I am a grandfather.

Though what worry me is if Dianna will ever meet someone and get marry. Have her children by love and don't get me wrong I love Music. I will also like to see Dianna get marry and wear that beautiful white dress.

"Justin!"

"Huh?" I said as I turn around. I saw Epps running to me, "hey Epps where the fire?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you have a call from Ana," he answer.

"Oh why didn't you say so," I shout before I ran pass him. I get to the tent where we get letters or calls from our families.

I get the phone. "Hello baby girl," I said.

"d-daddy," I hear her. I right away notice something off, her voice sounded in pain.

"Dianna what wrong," I ask.

"Daddy please help me," she said, "they kidnap me and they know about Music. They try to beat it out of me."

"Dianna please tells me where you are," I ask.

"I don't know and I can't talk long as they will track this call down. Daddy, there more of Music's kind. I met them and they want to know" she said, "daddy I'm scare please help me."

"Stay strong sweetie daddy will come for you," I said.

"I got to go I love you daddy," she whisper.

"I love you too," I said before she hangs up. I sharply turn to a solider. "Can you track down my call please?"

"Yeah give me a second," he said before he started typing on his lap top. The printer turn on a paper came out before he gave it to me, "here you go,"

"Thank you," I said before I ran out of the tent. I ran all the way to the tent where I share with my team. I charge in and they all turn to me.

"Whoa what wrong," Will ask.

"It my daughter she in serious danger and I need your help," I said, "please I'm begging you,"

"Whoa calm down dude," Epps said.

"Yeah tell us what going on," Will ask.

"I don't know what happen but they kidnap my daughter," I said, "she mange to call me and I had it track down on the location."

"Wait someone kidnap Dianna who could do that," Brain said our youngest in our team, "she nice woman."

"All I know is my daughter is in danger and it my job to save her," I shout. I'm scare out of my mind and I felt like going into a rampage. My sweet little angle is in danger and I'm here standing around.

"Justin you need to calm down," Will said.

"How can I calm down when my daughter is on the line of getting kill," I shout.

"Justin lo necesario para relajarse le ayudará en el ahorro de su hija, pero tienes que calmarte" Fig said, (Justin you need to relax we will help you in saving your daughter but you need to calm down)

"I don't know what the hell he say but we are here for you man and we will help you save your daughter," Donnelly said.

I sat down with tears running down my face. "I'm scare for my little girl," I said.

"Don't worry Justin we will save her," Will said as he pat my shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you," I said.

"Hey we are a team and we stick together," Brain said.

I smile up to them. "your all great friends," I said.

"What are friends for," Epps said.

"Alright everyone we got to rest up as we will leave at dawn and we will have to come up with the plan on saving Dianna," Will said.

"Right," they all said with nod. Everyone move off to their bed and I look up to Will.

"get some rest Justin you going to need it," he said.

"I'll try," I mumble.

_**Somewhere**_

Somewhere in space, Soundwave listen in Dianna and Justin talk. This just might lend him to his leader.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 8

I breathe slowly as I lay in the corner of my cell. Rocky try to escape with me but they caught us and throw us back into my cell. I was still badly injury and all I want to do was fall asleep but Rocky kept me from doing that. She told me that if I fall asleep I will fall into a coma. I try to stay awake but it a bit hard when your body is hurting like hell.

I pray that my daddy or the autobots get here on time. My spirit and will is strong but my body isn't. I may not give up but my body will give up on me. I talk with Rocky to get my mind off my body and the dangers. Rocky understood so she told me a lot of herself.

She came from a small village of Scotland before leaving for America as they torn down her village. She said that she always want to be doctor to help others. She a very kind person and I could clearly see it in her face. She said that she didn't want to talk about how she got involve with Sector 7 and I understand. Rocky a very old woman near her 60 but she mange to move around like a young person.

Also between you and me she has a very short temper. Don't want to upset her when you have the chance of going under the knife with her. She kind of reminds me of Ratchet if you ask me.

I look over to my cell door when I hear footsteps. I struggle to get up but Rocky stop me while giving me a glare. "I'm not taking shit from someone while lying down," I growl as I swap her hand away.

I waited as the footsteps came closer but I smile as I saw who it was. "Damn girl you look like shit what the hell happen! Who hurt you?" Taylor shouts.

Jazz cover her mouth. "Girl are you trying for us to get caught," he growl. She shook her head no. "Then be quiet as those fraggers will hear ya."

"for once keep quiet," Tyler growl.

"Guys move it already I don't know how much time we have before someone comes this way," I hear Bumblebee from down the hall.

"Right," Jazz said. He grabs the cell's door before he rips it off. Rocky stood there wide eyes and jaw open.

I look at her. "I'll explain later," I said before I smirk as I turn to the others, "You have no idea how much I'm glad to see you."

"I know but we better go," Tyler said.

"We won't get far with her limping," Rocky said. Wow she comes around fast.

I yelp as Jazz suddenly picks me up. "Now let get a move on," Jazz said, "the others found the All Spark and they are going to take it but we have to leave before they do."

"Then enough talking and more running," Taylor shout.

"shh!" we all said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Jazz where is Music, Storm Night, Firefly and Beat Box," I ask.

"We left them behind in a town," Jazz said, "we promise we will come back to them once we get ya and the All Spark. Optimus was very worry about ya girl."

"He was," I said.

"Of course girl he was," Jazz said, "with all the years I know Optimus I need seen him be so worry for ya."I smile as Optimus care for me. I hold onto Jazz as he carry me through the hall ways with the others hot on his heels.

_**Ruby's P.O.V.**_

Razor Claw and I sneak through the hall ways of the underground Hoover Dam. Whoever we came a cross we will knock them out and hide them in an empty room. I stop Razor Claw as I turn to look around the corner only to hold back a gasp. There in the center of the chamber is the All Spark but shit it was huge. It made a cybertronian look like an ant. I felt a poke on my shoulder and I turn to Razor Claw.

'What did you see,' she signs.

'It the All Spark but it huge,' I sign to her.

She gave me a questionable look and step back for her to see herself. She looks around the corner before looking at me with open jaw and wide eyes. I nod my head before I bring my phone out.

**To Soundwave:**

**Razor Claw and I found the All Spark, now to check if we can find Lord Megatron.**

**From Ruby**

**I sent it before my phone buzz of a new message. **

**To Ruby:**

**Understood, others will arrive**

**From Soundwave**

I sent him an ok before I turn to Razor Claw. 'We got to check to see if Megatron is here and Soundwave say that the other decepticons will arrive,' I sign to her.

She nod her head before I took the lead. We walk down many more hall ways before we reach a door with the letters ENB 1. I turn to Razor Claw with a questionable look and she only shrugs her shoulders. We enter the room and we gasp to see Megatron himself. He was frozen and lots of people were poking and freezing him.

What these idiots didn't know was that Megatron is alive and he will be piss once he get unfreeze. I felt a poke on my shoulder and I look at Razor Claw as she hand me a lap coat. I nod my head before I put it on and I follow after her. We walk over to Megatron's head and I get close enough to where his ear should be.

"Lord Megatron, please flash your optic if you can hear me," I whisper. His optic flash and I hear a slight growl. "Good your army will arrive very soon to free you and next chamber is the All Spark."

I back up when I see his optic burn in rage. I snap behind Megatron's head when I saw someone look over us. When I did I felt some kind of feeling. I look down to my hand and I saw I was touching Megatron. I hope he won't kill me when he get unfreeze or he didn't notice at all.

"Razor Claw I'm going to check on the All Spark, stay here," I whisper. She nod her head before I sneak off.

It was easy on returning back to the chamber where it holds the All Spark. I stood hidden in the dark corner of the chamber. I watch as people will walk pass me and not even notice. I look over to the All Spark and I just stare. I don't know but something was making me come closer to the All Spark. Like some unknown force was pulling me towards the All Spark. I look at the crybertronian writing and I look at it in awe. I always ask Soundwave if he can teach me cybertronian texts but he will say no.

I reach my hand for one of the symbol but when I did I gasp. Red electricity shot off the All Spark and swirl around my arm as if it was a snake. I gasp as it strikes into my chest and out of the center of my stomach. I watch it circle around my stomach before it fades into my stomach.

"What the hell?" I whisper. I touch my stomach to feel any bad but there wasn't bad at all. Though I'm a worry about this and I will have to ask Knockout for a scan later.

Suddenly there were a huge shaking and I nearly fall off from where I stood. I hold on tight to the bar and I gasp as the one I seen in a hologram is Optimus Prime and his bots. They charge in with their weapon high and they pointed to the people. They scream in fear as they try to escape the towering robots.

Optimus only ignore them before walk over to the All Spark. He stares at the All Spark and I saw many emotions fly through his optics. He then reaches his hands out for the All Spark. I flinch as the All Spark flash sparks of electricity. I watch is awe as it started to get smaller. I grab my phone and call Soundwave.

"Soundwave the Autobots are here and they are getting the All Spark!" I shout as I run off.

"Remain where you are and the decepticons are near your location," Soundwave order.

"Alright," I said before I hang up. I have to get to Razor Claw. I ran all the way back to the chamber but as I did the ice that cover Megatron started to shatter. I shiver in fear as Megatron gave a loud roar once he was release from his icy prison.

"I AM MEGATRON!" He roars.

I was right as he was piss. He started to destroy everything in his path and kill anyone that was close enough. I took cover just as Megatron transform and flow off. Razor Claw came to my side before she grab my arm and started to tug me away.

We meet up with Blackout before he air lifted us to the base. He left us there before leaving and returning to the others. Razor Claw and I ran to our room and we try anything to get any word about what going on.

_**Justin's P.O.V.**_

My team and I came to the lociton where the cell phone was track to and we were surprise to find it inside the Hoover Dam. That wasn't one of the surprises as we met with giant robots. We dough the robots before running inside, we are here to save Dianna not to fight robots. We fought with some of these men while I search for Dianna. I yell and shout for her over the chaos.

"DADDY!" I turn sharply as I hear her. I saw her being carried away while I guess her friends run for their lives.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" I shout as I wave my hands. They saw me before we ran after Dianna.

We came to a hanger and I right away saw Dianna. "Dianna!" I shout as I run over to her.

"Daddy" she cry as she hug me.

I hug her tightly but she yelp and I look at her before my blood boil in rage. "Who the hell did this to you," I shout.

"That doesn't matter right now we need to leave now," Dianna said, "there a war going on and we need to get away from the decepticons."

"Men lock in load and grab any weapons you see now!" I order. They nod before they follow my order.

"I'm glad you came daddy," Dianna said with relief written over her face.

"You're my baby girl and all fathers must protect their baby girl," I said, "pulse it my job." I smile as she hugs me.

"Alright let move now!" Will shouts.

"Come on dad we have some big robot butts to kick," Dianna said before she jumps into a sliver Martini Porsche 935. I could only laugh before I jump into one of the vehicles. Everyone drove out of the Hoover dam.

We speed through the high way when suddenly something was shooting us. I look up only to see a jet shooting us. We dough the fire blast as much we can but the jet is nearly blasting us. We try to shoot down on the jet but it will only dough our shots.

I look over my shoulder when I hear the sounds of transforming and I saw that black truck transform. He started shooting the jet down while skating through the high way. The jet avoid as it can from the shots but the black robot fire on his right-wing. The jet twist and turn in the air as it lost control. I thought it will crash-land but it only fix itself and fly away.

The black robot then transform back into a robot and follow us. I sigh in relief before I look ahead and my eyes widen. I saw a Buffalo mine-protected racing towards us but what was worst is that it claw was throwing every car that was it way.

"Shit this is going to be a long day," I mumble.

"you could say that again," Epps said.

_**Dianna's P.O.V.**_

"This day keeps on getting better and better," I said.

"Welcome to the life of the Autobot," Jazz laugh as he dough a missile.

"Holy mother of god that decepticon is huge," I shout.

"That will be Bonecrusher," Jazz said, "No worries Optimus will handle him."

Speak of the devil he skate pass us and tackle Bonecrusher over the highway. "Jazz will Optimus be ok," I ask.

"Don't worry Dianna he will be fine," he said.

"I hope so," I said. I scream as Barricade ram into us.

"Damn Decepticon," Jazz growl, "Dianna hold on tight!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I shout.

I hold for dear life as Jazz and Barricade race down the highway as if the devil himself was chasing them. the two will ram into each other and I hold onto the All Spark for dear life. Optimus gave me the all spark before we left as the decepticons will be expecting that he will have it.

It wasn't for a while before I notice that the two cyberonians enter a city. "This isn't good," I yell.

"I know but Barricade chase into a corner," Jazz said.

Suddenly I hear the familiar sound of a cybertronian transforming and I look at Jazz's rear view mirror to see Barricade ready to jump on Jazz. I scream as my door slam open and I was thrown out of Jazz. I roll around in the street and I was getting sick.

When it stops I throw up and my body is in pain. "My god as if I wasn't in enough of pain," I groan.

"Dianna! Are you ok?" Rocky ask.

"No," I groan.

"Come on solider on your feet," daddy said as he helps me up.

"It amazing how I'm not dead yet," I mumble.

"Hey you're a Star and Stars never die," dad laughs.

"Don't remind me," I said.

"IT STARSCREAM!" IronHide suddenly shout.

I watch as he and the other transform. I saw orange smoke everywhere and I saw the jet flying around. "EPPS WHAT THE HELL YOU DO!" I shout.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ROBOT ALIEN!" Epps shout.

"THEY COULD ALL TRANSFORM!" I shout.

Suddenly there is explosion and I lay on the floor on my face. I groan as I struggle onto my feet and I look around to see smoke everywhere. I move into the smoke and I try to find anyone. I hear a whine and I look only to gasp.

"Oh my god! Bumblebee!" I shout. Bumblebee whines and cries as he crawls out of a truck. What broke my heart was that his legs were blown off. "RATCHET!"

There another explosion and I look over to gasp as I saw a tank. The Autobots and my father's team ran toward the tank. I felt helpless as I didn't know what to do. I am badly injury and I'm weaponless. The thing I could do was hold on for dear life on the All Spark.

"Dianna!"

I look over and I sigh in relief to see Tyler. He came running to me and he pant. "Your father told me that they call in the air force and that they will also air lift the All Spark somewhere safe," he said.

"That will be useless as the Decepticons can just easily take it away from the air," I said.

"No it won't the decepticons will be too busy fighting that they won't notice the All Spark gone," he said.

We turn around to hear honking and I saw it was Taylor with a tow truck. She smirks at us. "Hey guys help me out here with towing a giant alien robot will ya," she asks.

"The things you get out of nowhere," Tyler said.

"I'm just awesome," she said with a grin.

"Come we got to help Bee," I said.

"Right," they said. We get straight to work as we connect Bumblebee to the tow truck. It was kind of hard getting Bee onto the tow truck but we manage to do it and just in time for the others to show up.

"Dianna you know that we got to air lift the cube somewhere else right," Will ask.

"Yes sir," I said.

"You see that building well you got to reach for that top and wave this flare of the choppers alright," Will said.

"We will protect you," IronHide said while Ratchet nod.

"Looks I don't have a choice in this matter," I said. I started running towards the white building with Ratchet and IronHide right behind me. I ran and ran through the street as fast I can.

As I ran I didn't notice the coming alien ship until it transform and land in front of me. I scream as red eyes stare at me. "Give me my All Spark," he roars in my face.

"Megatron! Stay away from her!"

Optimus tackle Megatron and away from me. I watch as the two fought with one another and I will stay and watch but IronHide yell for me to move. I get up and started to run as fast I can again and away from Optimus. I pray that he will be ok.

I scream as a missle land near me but it was enough for me to fly and land on top of car. I could have sworn I saw stars. "This is not my day," I mumble. I gasp as Ratchet and IronHide battle Starscream. "The decepticons are worst than rats."

"Dianna! Get to the building!" IronHide shout. I sigh in annoyance, more running here I come. I started running again and away from the robot death matches behind.

_**Review **_


	9. Chapter 9

My Sweet Music

_**Please note I do not own Transformers only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

What felt like forever I finally arrive to the building and I reach the stairs but when I look up I only groan. "Oh you got to be kidding me," I said. I yelp as I hear a crash and a roar, "not the time to complain."

I started my journey up the flights of stairs to the roof with a deadly war lord behind me. I reach the top and I right away pull out the flare. I started waving it around for the choppers to spot. One comes to the edge of the building and I run over there to hand off the All Spark.

The man tries to reach for it but I notice Starscream at the corner of my eye. He notice and he look at me in the eyes. "I'm sorry," I whisper before Starscream shot a missile. I scream as the chopper blow up into pieces.

I gasp as I turn around to see Megatron erupt from the building with a loud roar. I grab the All Spark before I ran to the edge of the building. I stare in fear as Megatron growl as he stares at me. I shift the all spark behind me as I try to get as far away from him. "It the end of the line for you human," he growl, "now give me the All Spark and you might live to be my pet."

"Go to hell Megatron and I will never give you the All Spark," I shout.

"Oh so unwise," he growl. He roars as he brings out his weapon and shot the ground I stand on. I scream as I started to fall. I look up as I hear Megatron laugh and all I could do was hold tightly to the All Spark. Is this for me? I'm going to die? I'm not going to see Music again? My friend and family I won't see them again? I won't see Optimus? I tightly close my eyes as tears started to fall.

Suddenly something grabs me. "I got you Dianna," I hear the familiar deep voice.

I look up to see Optimus face. "Optimus!" I said with glee.

"Hold on tight, Dianna," he said. He brings me close to his chest before he started travel down the building.

I hear a roar of rage and I look up to see Megatron coming down. "Optimus! Watch out!" I shout in warning. It was too late as Megatron tackle Optimus.

I scream as we travel down faster to the ground and the air left me as we slam down to the ground. I breathe heavily as I look up to see Optimus's face. "You risk your life to protect the cube," he said.

"I risk my life for my friends and family," I said, "even you, Optimus."

"If I can't defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest," he said, "I will sacrifice myself to destroy the cube."

"What you can't do!" I gasp, "I won't do it. I won't kill you."

We hear a groan and Megatron started to get up. "No time to argue get behind, now," Optimus order. I stare at him with tears running down my face before I get off of him and did what he order. "It just you and me, Megatron."

"No! It just me, Prime!" Megatron roar.

"At the end of the day, one shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus said. I cover my head as the two cybertronians started to fight to the death.

All I wanted to do was help Optimus but I was only helpless. "Please be careful, Optimus," I whisper.

Suddenly I felt like a weird feeling and I look up. Standing in the shadows of an alley, I saw a woman but what was odd was she look just like me but the eyes were brown. She stare me with the same shock face but she change into determination. She ran towards me before she grab the cube and she try to take it away from me. I only hold onto it and soon we were tugging onto the All Spark.

"Give me the All Spark," she shouts.

"I don't know who you are but I never giving you the all spark!" I shout, "You have no idea what it made of!"

"It will restore Cybertron and Lord Megatron will rule it," she shouts.

"You work for the decepticons!" I gasp, "There no way I'm giving you this All Spark!"

"Wait what going on," the woman gasp.

"Huh?" I look down to the cube. I gasp as it was glowing brightly before that light started to swirl around the woman and I. the started to break apart until it was two balls of light, one of bright blue and the other of bright red. The blue one swirl around me before it enters my chest. I scream as I started feeling nothing but pain.

The pain was endless and I suddenly saw blinding light before I pass out.

_** .Beep**_

I open my eyes and I close them as I saw a bright light. Oh my head hurt. What happen? I try thinking on what happen but it was hard as it only made my head hurt. I think harder before I gasp as I realize what happen. Mission City, battle for the All Spark, Megatron vs Optimus, strange woman and we struggle for the All Spark. Then a painful pain had wash over me before I knockout into nothingness.

I gasp as I snap up in bed. What happen after I knockout? I breathing heavily and I really I was on life support and wires were connected to me. I panic as I thought of my friends and family. I need to find them. I started yanking the wires off in a panic.

"Dianna clam down it alright," I hear a familiar deep voice and I felt strong warm arms wrap around me.

I look up into the eyes of Optimus's holoform and I saw worry and relief. "Optimus," I gasp in relief before I hug him. I whine slightly as I felt a pain.

"Easy Dianna, you had broken a few bones," Optimus said as he pulls away.

"When," I ask.

"When you fall off that building or when Starscream attack," Optimus answer.

"I could bet that I was too scared to notice the pain," I said, "I'm worry right now about what happen after I black out."

Optimus sigh as he sat down. "It a lot for you to take in Dianna," Optimus said, "I don't know if you will handle it but you have the right to know."

"Please Optimus don't leave me in the dark about this I need to know what happen," I ask.

"The All Spark broke into two balls of light and they enter you and another human," Optimus said, "Dianna, Ratchet found that you have a spark. A small spark from the very All Spark itself and if we are not mistaken, the other human as the other half of the spark."

My eyes widen in shock and a bit of fear. I look at my body to see if there are any changes to my body but I didn't saw anything. It was then I notice a mirror and what I saw freak me out. My hair had blue high lights and blue hair tips but my eyes were a bright blue optics. "What else happen to me?" I ask, "Are there anything changes that I can't see."

"Yes. Your bones had change into cybertronian metal and your blood change into enegron," Optimus said, "but your oragns are still there but your heart was replaced with a spark."

"So what I'm I then," I said.

"it known as a techno-organic, there was a few rumors of them but we never unsure," Optimus said, "and if I'm not wrong the same goes for that other human."

"Speaking of her, what happen to her," I ask.

"The decepticons kidnap her and we are trying on getting her back," Optimus said.

I sigh. "don't Optimus," I said.

"Why that," Optimus ask with confuseion written on his face mix with shock.

"Optimus, that woman had change on getting the all spark from me and giving it to "Lord Megatron"," I said, "it pointless as she is working for the decepticons."

"It doesn't matter what so ever," Optimus said.

"Why," I said.

"Remember I had explain that the all spark had split into two and enter in you and the other human," Optimus said, "You have one half of the All Spark while the other human has the other half. Half of the all spark is in the decepticon hands."

"If that true but what kind of limit do I have," I said, "if I have limit of power to the All Spark, then she has the same limit of power."

"We had thought of it but we are unsure," Optimus said, "Dianna, I will help you in any way. You are not alone as you have me to help you as well with the rest of the Autobots."

I nod with a smile; Optimus is so sweet and kind. I sigh before I look at myself in the mirror. I stare deep into my new eyes but somehow it doesn't seem to scare me at all. It felt nature and I'm not just saying for my eyes but for my whole body. Everything felt natural. Like I was born with it or it was second nature. Then my mind wanders to that woman. I couldn't explain it but it just something from her makes me feel…I don't know. It an odd feeling and I can't really understand it.

"Optimus," I said as I look at him.

"Yes," he answer.

"That woman I saw that try to take the all spark from me," I said, "she almost look just me but with brown eyes. I felt like I was staring into a mirror. I don't know but I knew that woman felt the same thing."

"That very odd," Optimus said.

"Tell me about it," I said, "what odd was that I feel like I knew her or like I met with a long-lost sister?"

"I'm sorry, Dianna but I don't have any answers for you," Optimus said.

I sigh and we look as we hear footsteps and walks in Ratchet. He saw me and relief was written on his face. "oh thank Primus you are awake," Ratchet said before he scan me. I shiver a bit. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Ratchet," I said with a sigh, "just shock and confuse now that I'm uh a techno-organic."

"yes and speaking of which I am planning if you could run a few tests," Ratchet said, "for now you need all the rest you need as your body is getting use to the new changes."

"ok," I said, "thank you Ratchet."

He nod his head before we hear more footsteps but smaller. I smile as I saw Music. She looks around crazy before she saw me. "MOMMY!" she shouts with tears running down her face. She ran to me and tackles me into a hug. I huff as the air was knock out of me but I didn't care as my daughter is here.

I hold her tight to me as I felt a few tears run down my face. "I was so worried for you baby," I whisper.

"Mommy I was so scare and I miss you so much," Music said, "please don't leave me again mommy."

"Hey now Music, I will never leave you," I said, "If I do leave I will come back. I will always come back for you baby."

"Promise," Music ask.

"Cross my hea-eh spark and hope to die," I promise. She smiles at me while I wipe few of her tears. "Now no more crying as I will always be here and here to stay. You understand."

She cuddles against me. "I love you mommy," she said with a small yawn.

"I love you too," I said. I smile as I hum a gentle tone and Music slowly fall asleep.

"You are a great mother, Dianna," Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus," I said, "I could bet that someday when you met someone and have kids. I bet you will be a great father."

"I hope so one day but that chance is very dim," Optimus said.

"Anything possible," I said.

I look at Optimus as I felt him brush a hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Thank you," he said, "now get some rest."

I lend forward and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. I smile at the frozen Optimus and I lay down to curl around Music. I fall asleep into a peaceful sleep.

_**Ruby's P.O.V.**_

_**Dream**_

_I open my eyes and I smile as I saw my dear husband but I saw something was wrong. Instead of seeing a smile or a sigh of relief, I saw anger. "Josh, what wrong," I ask. _

"_It your fault, making a stupid thing," he growl. _

"_What did I do," I ask. _

"_You have a miscarry," he said. _

_I gasp in shock before I place a hand on my stomach. Only to feel a flat stomach. "Where my baby!" I shout in panic._

"_Weren't you listening you have a miscarry," he shout again, "and what worst is that you can't have any more kids."_

"_What!" I shout, "This can't be happen please tell this isn't happing,"_

"_You are useless," Josh growl. _

_I felt hurt. "What are you saying," I said. _

"_A woman who can't have children is useless and a woman to lose a child is even worse," he shouts in rage. _

"_Are you saying that it was my fault," I shout, "I got into that car accident and I didn't want that to happen!"_

"_Why the hell were you outside!? You should have been home and doing what all house wives do!" Josh shouts. _

"_I am not going to be stuck at home cooking or cleaning for 24/7," I shout. _

"_You are a woman and that what women should do," he shouts, "a stupid woman who loses her child."_

_I growl as rage just built into me. "GET THE HELL OUT!" I scream as I started throwing things to him. _

"_I WANT A DIVORCE!" he shouts before he ran out of there. I breathe in heavily and after a few second went, the news finally hit me. I started to cry as my world if breaking down. I lose my baby and the man I thought I love only saw me as a trophy wife. Why did I have to lose my baby? Oh my baby didn't get the chance to see life. I cry so much that I cry myself to sleep while rubbing my stomach. _

_I snap up with a gasp with both my hands on my stomach. I only felt a flat stomach. Tears were threating to fall now. "Ah Ruby so good of you to be awake."_

_**End of Dream**_

I look up to Knockout as he look down to me with that same look he always had. "Hello Knockout," I said, "what happen?"

"Well what happen was that you are a techno-organic," Knockout said.

"What?" I ask.

"Half human, half cybertronian," Knockout said, "along with half of the All Spark as your spark."

"No this is crazy I'm dreaming," I said. I yelp as I glare at Knockout who pinch me, "what the hell was that for."

"As the human saying goes, "pinch me I must be dreaming"," Knockout said with a shy smirk.

I growl as I rub my arm. "Not funny," I said, "so what happen now."

"Well Lord Megatron wants you to run tests to see how much power you have for the All Spark," Knockout said.

"Wouldn't it be a lot," I ask.

"I don't know, that why you will be running some tests," Knockout said.

I sigh as I rub my rub. "Alright when will I take these tests," I ask.

"In a few days as your body is getting use to the changes of the All Spark," Knockout said, "you're taking this well."

"Hey I know giant alien robots that are at war with each other," I said, "so I'm expecting the unexpecting."

"Well I know for sure you weren't expecting this," Knockout said, "Oh another thing is your appearance change too."

He brings a mirror and I gasp about what I was seeing. I didn't have tan skin, brown eyes or black hair. I had soft pal skin, bright red eyes and white hair with red high lights with red hair tips.

"It looks good on you," Knockout said, "I bet you weren't expecting this were you."

"You got that right," I sigh.

"Well you will get a kick out of this one will you," Knockout said with a smirk that just screams "I know what you don't know".

"And that is," I ask.

"You're pregnant," Knockout said.

"WHAT!" I shout, "That impossible! I can't get pregnant!"

"Well you are but from my guessing the All Spark fix that problem for you," Knockout said, "so welcome to motherhood I guess."

"This is unbelievable," I said.

"Then you will get a great kick out of this one," Knockout said with that same smirk.

"Do I want to know," I ask.

"Unless you don't want to know the sparkling's father," Knockout said.

"But I thought that was from the All Spark," I said.

"Nope but the All Spark grab the DNC from the last mech you touch," Knockout said.

"Just tell me already," I said.

He smirks as he cross his arms and lend against his desk. "The father of your sparking is none other than himself," he said with a wider smirk, "lord Megatron"

"WHAT!" I scream.

"You hear me," he said.

"Lord Megatron's sparkling," I gasp, "and I'm carrying him or her."

"Bingo," Knockout said.

"Does he know," I ask in a shock whisper.

"Yep he knows," he said.

"What was his reaction," I ask.

"It was funny but that reaction turn into rage about how his heir will be some half breed," Knockout said, "he will have killed you when you were asleep but since you have half of the All Spark. Well he went to beat the scrap out of Starscream."

I lay down with a huff. "My life is one crazy ride and I can't get off," I said.

"Well get some rest Ruby," Knockout said, "I know it a lot to take in."

"Thank you," I mumble. He nods before he left the room and leaving me alone in the room.

I can't believe this. I have half of the All Spark as my spark and I'm pregnant with none other than Lord Megatron. I notice I was rubbing my stomach and I smile as a few tears fall. I'm pregnant; I have another chance of motherhood. I lay down and I very slowly fall asleep.

_**No One P.O.V.**_

From an unknown place that beyond the stars. A very old-looking cybertronian sat in a huge throne while staring into a mirror of some sort. If you look closely you could see Ruby and Dianna sleeping peacefully.

"I hope you two could end the raging wars between my children. Dianna heals the broken spark of Optimus Prime and Ruby guide Megatron back to the light and show the errors of his way," he said with a deep and booming voice, "I hope you enjoy your second chance of motherhood, Ruby. Hopefully the sparking will shine some light in the decepticon's dark sparks."

_**Review **_


End file.
